Boxing Lies
by Dragonslayer527
Summary: Danny upon finding these feelings for Sam has been lying, a lot. Now Sam is stuck quickly running out of air and Danny must tell her the truth, the complete truth to save her. [One shot]


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny or Sam, or any of it! 

[A/N Look at the rating, now look at the genre. It shall be more angsty than my last FF, and it's a one shot, enjoy.]

Boxing Lies

Danny's P.O.V.

Yawning I pulled myself out of the mob of kids moving toward the school. It was an early Monday morning. Later than usual last night I had a run in with Skulker.

Unfortunately he was able to get away. It was only a matter of time before he came back with a new plan of action. It had been Sam that scared him away.

With an ugly haze I could remember the night. I had been stuck in some netting that was phase proof. Sam after being thrown into a wall got mad. Sam mad is quite the interesting sight. We were down in my parent's lab. So there were many of gadgets to choose from.

She had grabbed the Fenton Scope, a new invention. It worked like a bug and a magnifying glass. After she had sizzled off his arm in anger, he quickly swore revenge and vanished into the portal.

I rubbed the back of my head where I had been hit last night. I looked around for Sam. It was nearing the end of our freshmen year. In good spirits Tucker had gone off on an early vacation. Lucky him, we still had to go through with the usual schooling.

"Hey Sam," I smiled approaching the dark girl. She gave me a smile while we started walking. Over time I had been getting weirder around her. I had started developing other than friendship feelings for her.

It was wrong I know, but I couldn't help myself.

"How ya doing after last night?" She asked once we were by our lockers.

"Good,"

__

One lie.

"Then you want to hang out after school?" She asked grabbing her books from her locker.

"Actually I can't, my dad wants me to help him with some more Fenton gadgets."

__

Two lies.

"Oh," Her face had fallen a little. "Do you want help then?"

"No, I'm good," I smiled.

__

Three lies.

"Danny?" She had stopped and was facing me.

"Yea?" I looked at her curiously.

"Nothin," She turned to walk away. Regrets.

"Sam?" I called after her.

"Yes?" She turned around looking at me with some strange expression.

"Um, nothing."

__

Four lies.

Something flitted across her features before she turned onto her class. I sighed. Why was everything so strange all of a sudden? I had never lied to Sam before. Not until recently. I just couldn't handle these feelings.

Every little time I was alone with her I could only think of caressing her pale skin, or wondering what those tempting lips of hers tasted like. It was horrible. She is my best friend. She was supposed to stay that way.

Yet these constant lies. I kept hearing myself mentally count them.

__

One, two, three, four.

And I'd only seen her a few minutes. Sighing I made my way to class. Just another day. I knew come nightfall I would be mentally degrading myself for blowing Sam off. She was only trying to be a good friend. A good friend like I couldn't seem to be.

---------------------

It was nightfall. I sat outside. There was nothing to do. It was boring as ever. It was nearing summer so it was cool but not too cold. I leaned back against the brick wall. I counted my lies of the day.

There were four this morning. Five in class. Three at lunch. Two on the way home.

I bent my head down. How was she even standing me?

"Danny?" Came a questioning voice. Barely trusting myself I looked up to meet my obsession's eyes. She looked at me so honestly. I almost choked.

Why was everything so hard?

"What wrong?" She sat down next to me. Too close. I could smell her aroma being carried to my senses. Daring me to lie.

"Nothing," I hung my head again.

__

Another lie.

There was a crash from my house. Alarmed we both jumped up. Blue icy smoke ran from my mouth. Without a second thought I changed to Danny Phantom.

"Where-" Sam's voice behind me cut off. I spun around. I cursed mentally.

There was Skulker. Returned, and with a replaced arm parts. He laughed maniacally at Sam who was struggling in his grasp.

"Let her go!" I yelled at the red-eyed ghost. He laughed some more.

"No on the contrary, I'm going to play a little game with you two." He grinned wickedly. With that he flew off, with Sam.

Growling I took flight after them. They didn't go far. We landed in the park.

"I guess your wondering eh?" Skulker had a viciously tight grip on Sam. Her fragile form looked paralyzed. I dare not move for he might hurt her more. My teeth had clenched. My anger was boiling.

With his other hand Skulker produced a box. It fit in his palm, a small see through cube. He threw it behind him grinning at me taking a quick glance to Sam.

Upon it hitting the ground the small cube grew to a containment size. Without a second though he carelessly threw Sam into it. She fell through and landed hard.

"This is one of my newest inventions. It's quite useful…now. You see one person can be put in, once in they can't get out and no one else can get in. The only way to get the person out is to put your human arm in and pull the person out. You can only get the person out if your soul is clean."

I looked at Skulker. He wasn't serious?

"There's only enough air in there to keep her alive for three hours. I'll be back after that." His maniacal laughter rang out as he flew away into the darkened night.

Oh leave it to ghosts to want to torture me more. I turned human again and dashed over to the box.

"Sam?" I asked. She lifted her head. The box was only big enough if you were sitting.

"Danny," She scooted over. Her hands pressed against the invisible wall. Her voice was slightly muffled.

I lifted my hand and pressed against the invisible wall. It didn't pass threw. Did Skulker know about my lies? Is that what it was? He wanted to torture me with my own lies.

I cursed in my head again. Nothing ever went right.

"Why can't you get through?"

"Like her said, I'm not pure," I frowned. Pleading. There were so many lies gnawing on my insides. I didn't have too long to tell her them all. Would I want to?

"Danny, just tell me. You need to get rid of any lies or secrets." Her eyes watched mine for change. I must have looked pretty defeated, "Please Danny, we don't have a lot of time."

"Um," I left my hand pressed on the box sorting out my thoughts. "All those times you asked me to come over, I really wasn't busy, and I wanted to come."

She nodded, whether she understood or it was a signal to continue I didn't know.

"I wasn't ok after last night, I haven't been good for a while… Remember a few days ago when you wanted to know if I ever lied, I guess you know now that I have."

She mumbled and leaned against the wall. I sat down pressing my side to her side. Only separation was that dammed wall. This was going to take a while.

"I stopped liking Paulina a long time ago. I was just pretending to still like her."

I started to get lost in my thoughts. Everything had to come out.

"You've always been closer to me, even though I know sometimes you doubt it. I do worry about your safety in battles."

"As I do you," Came her soft lulling voice. I might have smiled if I wasn't still trapped in my falling lies.

This went on. The night grew older. I still wasn't able to get threw the barrier. Every time I thought I had them all another sprang to mind. At least now Sam would **know** what a crappy friend I was.

It had been over two hours. It was closing in on the third hour. Sam would occasionally nod or volunteer a comment or story.

I could tell air was getting thick. She had to take deeper breaths. She was trying to play like nothing was wrong.

I could feel myself breaking. This was stupid. Because of what a bad friend I was Sam was running out of air. There was still a big lie tearing me inside. I could almost feel it clawing up my throat to my voice box.

"There has to be something else," She pried. Her voice was becoming more demanding. Probably because every spoken work caused more air gone. I would have told her to stop talking, but I had no right to tell her to do anything.

"There is." I took a deep breath. Then mentally berated myself for breathing the cool night air when she couldn't. "All those times people said you were my girlfriend, and I jumped up to say I wasn't and all those times I said you were only a friend. I lied. Not only to you, but also a lot to myself. I really care about you. Further and deeper than a friend should."

There was that silence. That silence you expect before your world crashes apart.

I heard her gasp. I wanted to be obliviated. I waited for her pity, her distressed putdown. Silence.

I looked up. Sam had backed away from the wall. She propped herself up with her hands and was choking. Or choking with a lack of air. I panicked.

I hit the wall. Nothing. Why wasn't it letting me through?!

"Sam!" I yelled beating on the invisible barrier. "Please, don't leave me Sam,"

She gave me a last pleading look before she fell to the ground. She was dying. My Sam was dying.

"I love you, you can't die," I mumbled out. Tears rolled down my face. I didn't dare wipe them. I wasn't ashamed of crying. This was my entire fault. My entire fault. For being selfish and stupid. For lying all this time.

I went to hit one last time on the wall.

I didn't hit the wall. My hand went right through. Not thinking I grabbed Sam around the waist and pulled her out. Cautiously I laid her head in my lap. I placed my fingers on the pulse in her neck.

It was slowing. I pulled her head up closer to mine, she was barely breathing if anything at all. I plugged her nose and gently blew air into her mouth.

Panic had swelled into ever nerve. How had everything gotten so bad?

She coughed. My attention jumped back onto the girl in my arms.

She coughed some more and her chest rose filling with air again. I relaxed a little. I was watching her every move. I now wiped off my face. My eyes were probably a little red but no other signs of my breakdown were present.

She opened her eyes and I smiled. She was ok.

"How did I?" She sat up trying to string things together. She looked so cute all confused. I was just glad she was alive.

"Survive you did?" Skulker had returned. He was standing behind us eyes red and arms crossed.

I jumped up glaring, immediately going ghost.

"You're going to die for that Skulker." My fists folded tightly and my teeth gritted together in a fury.

"Am I now Ghost Boy?" He laughed as I charged at him. My fists glowed green as I hit him. Not ready he flew back into a tree. With a satisfying crunch I headed toward him.

I got a hit to the stomach before he kicked me back. Laughing he didn't see the green light.

The light of the thermos enveloped him. Sinking him deeply into the cylinder container. I looked toward Sam, thermos in hand.

"Sorry I was worried you might actually kill him." She smiled at her usual sarcasm.

My anger evaporated as I walked up crushing Sam in a hug.

"I thought I was going to loose you," I mumbled in her hair. It smelt of a sweetly flower.

She laughed and we began our journey home. Both us of were very tired. I threw an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. I had to be touching her. It was still a relief to be touching her warm skin other than an invisible barrier.

"So how did you get me out? Last time I checked it wasn't letting you in."

I threw a look back at the box, still shimmering in the faint night light. I squeezed Sam's shoulder, this time I wasn't going to lie.

-----------------

****

Yay! I couldn't stay away very long now could I? It's a little different. More angst and such. I realize Danny may be a little O/C but it worked for me.

My first one shot! What do you all think?

-Dragonslayer527


End file.
